


Camp Bell

by Fairylights_and_Stormynights



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Campbell, Gen, Max is the sane one, Max knows, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylights_and_Stormynights/pseuds/Fairylights_and_Stormynights
Summary: Max, Neil, Nikki and David wander into Camp Bell. A camp that they never knew about where everyone seems familiar. But only Max realises.Rated for language.This is something my friends wanted me to write and I decided to post.





	1. Chapter 1

The woods were dark around them as David lead Max, Neil and Nikki deeper into the woods. The hike that David had suggested for their punishment after they tried locked Preston up with a recording of someone saying Macbeth over and over before his big debut, leaving the young, unsuccessful playwright and actor in tears and shaking; had been going on for hours and Max and the rest of them had a suspicion that they were lost. 

“Do you even know where we are?” Asked Max, “Or are we lost?” He had been sulking along the hike so far where Nikki had been excitedly bounding around and Neil had become out of breath after a few minutes. 

“Of course not Max,” David exclaimed turning around and stopping before bending down to Max’s height and resting a hand on his shoulder. “This is just one of the many fantastic hiking trails that Camp Campbell has to offer. I have walked this trail many times and every time I find something even more beautiful than the last time.” His eyes started shining. 

“Here we go,” Max rolled his eyes and let his mouth drop into an even deeper frown.

“In fact when I was a young Camp Campbell camper like yourself I went on many hikes along this very trail with Mr Campbell himself,” David said wistfully. “We would hike for hours and every time we went we found animals and trees and…”

“And she’s gone,” Max said nodding in Nikki’s direction as she charged off the edge of a cliff with the battle cry of, ‘I’M A BIRD TOO,’.

“NIKKI!” David yelled as he ran toward the cliff. Max wandered over slowly to where Neil was looking frightened and out of breath down to where Nikki had jumped.

“Think that killed her?” Max asked as if one of his best friends didn’t just jump off a cliff. He peered uninterested over the edge where the rock face turned into trees and bushes. 

“Nah, she’ll probably be rescued by bears or some shit,” Neil replied if he had seen this happen any summer before he would be panicking but the insanity of Camp Campbell had worn down his reaction to danger to the point where he barely thought about it. If Nikki fell off a cliff she fell off a cliff and would be back by breakfast tomorrow covered in dirt and with a bear or two. That was just the kind of thing that happened at Camp Campbell. Just last week Max had gotten lost and a troupe of squirrels adopted him and now were hailing him as the prince, and the week before Preston had somehow trained a raven to help him with his performances and protect him from Nurf. At Camp Campbell, things happened and you went with it, that was just how it was and all the campers seemed to realize. Even Gwen and the Quartermaster released, only David seemed to be in the dark. 

“Ten bucks says she comes back as the alpha of a wolf pack,” Max suggested, his eyes alternating between following David’s panicked dance and looking over the edge.

“Nah, it’ll be bears this time. But I’ll take that bet.” Neil said, finally breaking the trance that had him searching for his friend and looked over to David who seemed to be between coming to a discussion and bursting into tears.

 

“You’re on. Want to convince David to head back to camp and see if we have any more takers for how Nikki will come back? Last time Space Kid made a mint for betting that it would be squirrels that brought me back.” Max questioned, it was going to be a long walk back and when things like this happened it was better not worry about it. 

“Fine by me, just convince ‘fantastic trails’ over there to get moving. He’s the only one who worries when shit like this happens and if he decided to rescue her were in for a fuck load of necessary work.” Neil said as he glanced back to David who looked as if he had made his mind up.

“Holy shit you’re right.” Max exclaimed and he walked over to David, “So David…”

“Max, Neil we’re going to save Nikki!” David said, cutting over Max’s plea to go back.

“Fuck!” Max yelled as he slapped his hand across his face, “Why do we have to go on another fucking adventure?”

“Come on Max, it’ll be fun and if we succeed I won’t have to fill out the deceased camper forms,” David replied with a forced smile. He gritted his teeth and gave an extremely forced grin to Max and Neil. “Now who wants to help me find our way down this cliff?” 

“What if we go the same way as Nikki?” Max suggested, “Then if we live you’ll stop moaning about finding her and if we don’t then I don’t have to deal with you anymore.” 

“Max, that's not the right attitude. We just need a positive outlook on the situation.” David reprimanded, looking down at the young camper.

“Or a shove,” Max muttered under his breath as they started making their way down the cliff in a way that would not end in broken bones or possible death. 

When they reached the bottom, they saw Nikki lying on an equally unconscious bear. David rushed over to her. And then immediately ran back as Nikki sprang up and growled. 

“See, she’s fine.” Max said as he handed Neil 10 bucks, “And with a bear too, I was sure it was going to be wolves this time. Ah well.” He shrugged, “It’s gotta be wolves next time.”

“That was fun, AGAIN,” Nikki yelled as she jumped up and down. “AGAIN, AGAIN, AGAIN,!”

“Maybe not right now Nikki, we should get back to camp, Gwen must be worried and I’m sure the Quartermaster has cooked up a delicious dinner for us hungry hikers,” David said as he crouched down and gave a forced grin.

“Yeah delicious, mystery slop,” Max muttered under his breath.

“I’m pretty sure mine moved yesterday,” Neil whispered to his friend, hearing his sarcastic comment.

“Now then guys we should head back, just follow me…” David trailed off as he turned around and looked into the unfamiliar forest. “Ummm, this way.” He said selecting a way at random and walking off. 

The trio hung back, looking at a bush that was concealed in the darkness. It was shaking and shuddering. 

“Umm...David?” Neil asked, not taking his eyes off the bush. 

“Yes, Neil?” David turned around to look at the young camper.

“The....The...The bush is moving.” His voice trailed off as it reached a pitch that human ears can’t hear.

A shape darted out of the bush and landed on Nikki. Without looking at what or who it was, Nikki turned her head and sunk her teeth in the hand of what landed on her. The thing screamed and as the David and the trio’s eyes adjusted to the dim light they saw that what had landed on Nikki was a person. 

He looked like Neil. He had the same curly mess of brown hair but it looked even more mussed and as if a bird had been living it. He had the same mustard yellow shirt but it was covered in mud and ripped. He had the red trousers but they were shorts and showed his scabbed knees. 

“Ok, who the fuck are you?” Max asked, his eyebrow raised. 

“I’m Neil!” The newcomer said indignantly, “Who are you fuckers?” 

“Language young man. My name’s David and this is Max, Nikki and Neil.” David introduced them as he pulled Nikki up. 

“Huh, that's kinda weird, there are people at my camp called Nikki and Max, and we have a counselor called David.” New Neil eyed them up. “Are you lost?”

“Not really but we did just come down from that cliff and if you have a camp near by I would appreciate it if we could go back to your camp and call my co-counselor to pick us up from….” He trailed off and looked at New Neil expectantly.

“Camp Bell.” New Neil supplied.


	2. Chapter 2

Camp Bell looked just like Camp Campbell. Max walked into the camp with eyebrows raised and a stunned expression on his face. Nikki and New Neil were chatting happily, their conversation punctuated with yells, hoots and the occasional leap in the air. Neil himself was looking around them with relief, Max’s friend a nerd who hated the wilderness and everything to do with it relieved to be back in civilization. 

As they walked further into the camp, voices started drifting over from the activity area. 

“Come on campers, don’t you want to have a wonderful time at Camp Bell just like David did when he was a young camper?” The female voice was yelling out over the sea of disgruntled children.

“My childhood spent here were the worst fucking years of my life.” A male voice cut over, “Shooting myself is almost preferable to staying in this garbage fire.”

As Max and the rest were led over by the New Neil, they saw a group of campers surrounding two councillors much like their own camp. 

“Yo, Gwen, I found some people who got lost in the woods and need to call their own bullshit camp to get back,” New Neil yelled at the female. She was tall and dressed so much like the Gwen back at Camp Campbell that it was almost creepy. The only difference was that she had a necklace on with a pendant that looked suspiciously like the symbol for The Order of The Sparrow only with a different bird design. 

“New friends?” She gasped and clasped her hands together and looked over to where David was. The counsellor behind her who looked like an unkempt David minus the bandana around his neck.

“I sure hope so,” David replied, swinging his arm in a ‘gosh golly’ gesture that infuriated Max. “Making new friends is my favourite thing to do,”

“You know it,” Replied the Happy Gwen with a smile. “And who are these little adventures?” She asked looking down at Max, Neil and Nikki.

“Oh my fucking lord there’s two of them,” Max said with a horrified look on his face.

“These little tykes are Max, Neil and Nikki. And from what your Neil says,” David replied, bending down to ruffle New Neil’s hair. “You have some campers with the same name. In fact, your name is the exact same as my co-counsellor back at Camp Campbell. And if that’s not the universe wanting us to be friends then I don’t know what is.”

“Ok what the fuck is going on here?” Max yelled. David and Happy Gwen looked down at him and the mass of Camp Bell campers looked over in surprise. 

“What do you mean Max?” David said confused. 

“Everyone here is all the campers from out shitty camp but flipped.” He gestured wildly, “I mean Gwen is happy, Neil is a fucking adventure jock person and from what it looks like.” And he pointed into the crowed at a girl who had a recognisable head of curly hair and a hoodie. “I’m a fucking girl.” 

“Max, how can you say that?” David asked as he looked over the Camp Bell campers, “I see no similarities between any of the capers back at Camp Campbell, and she is NOT a female you. She’s her own person.”

“No that's literal boy me.” The Girl Max interjected, “I am glad to see someone else sane in this clusterfuck.”

“Hey, language.” Said Happy Gwen and David at the same time.

“Oh my fucking God.” Max yelled. 

“I have some coffee and a box of eggs, we could go egg the counsellor's cabin?” Girl Max asked and pointed toward the tents and the cabins.

“Anything to get away from this garbage fire.” Max said as he walked off with his female counterpart. 

The Camp Bell campers and the newcomers watched as the identical heads of black curls walked away to the tents before David broke the silence. 

“So are you going to introduce me to your group of campers Gwen?” He said with a smile. 

“Of course.” Gwen replied with a smile that was even wider, “That little kitten was Maxine but she always prefers if we call her Max.” She smiled fondly, “And you’ve already met Neil.” She looked down to New Neil and he jumped into the air and punched the sky. Happy Gwen looked over to Nikki, “We have a Nikki as well. She’s such a little lady.” She turned back to her campers, “Nikki, where are you, princess? Come introduce yourself to the guests.”

A small girl with green hair stepped forward but her hair was tied in two neat plaits instead of Nikki’s wild ones, she had no plasters or grazes on her face, or none that could be seen through the makeup she was wearing. She had a red dress on embroidered with yellow flowers and butterflies and she had dainty, green slippers on her feet. She walked till she was a few steps away from Gwen and then curtseyed. 

“My name is Nikkii, with three I’s.” She said and showed David three manicured fingers. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Nikkii here is actually a flower scout but they had some issues with the sign-ups this year so her parents signed her up to Camp Bell instead. And we are thrilled to have her.” 

“You are thrilled to have her,” The Camp Bell David said as he walked over. It was like there was a mirror in front of the Camp Campbell David except he didn’t have a bandana. His eyes also looked like they had lost the will to live whereas the Camp Campbell David had shining eyes. “The rest of us would be perfectly happy if she was gone, I would be happy if all the little fuckwads just disappeared.”

“David, watch your language, we need to set an example for the campers. And besides, Nikkii brings a ladylike grace to the camp.” Gwen reproached in a disappointed tone.

“She kicked you out of the counsellor cabin because she refuses to sleep in a tent.” The Jaded David countered. 

“So? Now I can sleep under the stars. You don’t get that kind of experience when in a cabin. I’m closer to nature.” Gwen replied with a manic grin.

“Whatever,” Jaded David sighed, “I’m going to drown my sorrows.” And he strolled off to the mess hall. 

“David come back, we need to finish today's activities.” Gwen called after him. David laid a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry, while your David is off doing his own thing, I can help you with the camp activities. After all,” He grinned, “I am a counsellor and we can always call the Gwen back at Camp Campbell to come pick us up later. That is as long as my campers can join in with your activities.” 

“Sure,” Happy Gwen yelled, “It would be a pleasure to have a fellow nature enthusiast to help me with the activities and I am sure your campers will fit right in.” She finished. 

A loud groan came from the Camp Bell and Camp Campbell campers alike. 

“If we have to spend an hour with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over there I may just rip my fucking eyes out.” Neil complained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting reverse Nikki, Max, Gwen and David in this chapter. I'm mainly going to focus on these ones but I will mention the others.


	3. Chapter 3

“Well then Gwen, what activities do you do at Camp Bell?” David asked as he and Gwen shepherded the mix of campers over to the activities area and the lakeside. 

“All sorts really, we tend to focus activities on campers so that every child gets a selection of well-rounded activities overall. Today we are focusing on Ocean Kid.” Gwen replied and looked down to a short boy wearing an old diving suit. 

“Wow, this sounds a lot like Camp Campbell,” David stated. 

The adult's chatter faded into the background for Neil as he walked among the Camp Bell campers. Nikki and New Neil were leading the group, talking animatedly about all the trees they had climbed and all the cliffs they had fallen off. He looked at the campers around him and saw faces that seemed familiar in ways that he just couldn’t put his finger on. There was a taller girl with long blonde hair that had a pink streak running through the fringe. She had a jacket and boots and jeans and her t-shirt bore the symbol of The Deathly Hallows and she had her nose buried in a book. There was a short girl with dark hair and skin wearing a lab coat over a yellow shirt and a set of science goggles over her square glasses. And beside him walked two boys, one in distressed jeans, a waistcoat and yellow shirt, on his head sat a cap that sported the name of various bands and he carried a guitar on his back. The second was a large boy in a yellow shirt and shorts and a pair of tiny round glasses that looked as if they were made for a small child perched on his nose, who looked nervous and flushed.

“My name is Nerf,” he whispered to Neil looking toward a boy who was tall, thin and wearing what looked like the latest and most expensive clothes. “You’re Neil right?” He questioned then rushed on without waiting for an answer, “We have a Neil as well but he’s always so loud and he can be kinda mean, he changes his side so often I try to avoid him cause I never know if he will take my side or Preston’s” And he looked again to the tall boy. “He always tries to pick on me, Maxine sometimes defends me, and maybe Ocean Kid or Nerris, Ered is alright but she’s too scared of him to stand up for me and Preston only leaves her alone cause she is older. The only one who stands up for me is Dolf.” He pointed to a small boy in what looked like a dhoti. “And that's because he’s such a peace activist.” 

“Well Nerf, back at Camp Campbell I get picked on by someone who is also called Nerf,” Neil smiled nervously, “But while I’m here I’ll stand up for you.” And he gave Shy Nerf a quiet smile. 

“All righty campers, as it is Ocean Kid’s day today we’re going to be swimming in the lake and snorkelling to look at the lake’s water life.” Happy Gwen said as she spun around, “And to save time this will also be water safety camp so you are all going to swim in your clothes.”

Every camper groaned.

“I am not getting my hair wet.” Nikkii with three ‘I’s complained, “It took like, an hour to get my hair this way and this dress is way too nice to ruin with nasty lake water. And besides.” She flashed a smile at Happy Gwen that didn’t reach her eyes and was a clear attempt to suck up to her, “A lady never lowers herself to swim in her clothes and without waterproof makeup. Do you want me to look like a disgusting, grubby, hideous troll like her?” And she pointed to Nikki who was already in the water with Neil. “I would rather fucking die than look like her.” 

“I must agree with Nikkii on this one.” The tall boy in designer clothes spoke up. “I mean in this outfit, it would ruin the look and trust me, none of you can afford this.” I sneered, “I will be over there on my phone.” And he turned and started to saunter off.

“Come on Preston don’tcha want to have fun swimming with all your friends?” Happy Gwen asked.

“I would rather burn and die than be seen with these bitches.” Snobby Preston answered. 

“Language young man.” David said, “You’ll miss out then and I’m sure that you will be jealous when you see how much fun we’re all going to have. Right, Ocean Kid?” He asked looking down at the boy in his diving costume. 

“THE SEA!” Ocean Kid yelled.

“Exactly.” David turned and smiled, “Now for the rest of you this is mandatory. Does anybody know where Max and Maxine are?”

The sea of campers shook their heads. 

“Well once we get this underway, I can ask David to find them.” Happy Gwen said, “He can look for them while we deal with our little divers. Now into the water everyone.” 

“YAY, WATER, WATER, WATER.” Ocean kid sang, his eyes wide with happiness as he sprinted into the lake, joining Nikki and New Neil. The rest of the campers trudged in slowly. 

“All righty then,” David said. “Let's get this underway. So pick a partner and we can practice floating and treading water.” 

Shy Nerf looked towards Neil and started to make his way over when Nikki spoke up.

“Ummm David, I think Ocean Kid is caught in a current.” She pointed towards the centre of the lake where Ocean Kid was swimming out further and further.

“That or he is just really fucking stupid.” New Neil added. “Or he saw one of his shitty fish he is always talking about.” He waved his hand dismissively, “Whatever happens he’ll be fine. Now, who wants to CHICKEN FIGHT?” And he jumped onto Nikki’s shoulders and together they tackled the boy Neil saw earlier with the guitar and waistcoat. “Take this Harrison.”

“OCEAN KID COME BACK.” Happy Gwen was yelling over the commotion. 

“But it’s a Golden trout. They're super rare. I’ve never seen one before.” Ocean Kid yelled back. “Oh, it’s going under. I’m going to go after it.” He pulled a fishing net from seemingly nowhere and dove down.

“NO OCEAN KID.” Happy Gwen was panicking now.

“Don’t worry Gwen, I can go after him,” David said and started to swim out to where Ocean Kid last was.

“Should I be worried or…,” Neil asked, leaning over to Shy Nerf and whispering in his ear. All of the other campers we wading around or splashing about in the water. Musical Harrison was still wrestling New Neil and Nikki for air and Nikkii with three ‘I’s and Snobby Preston were sitting on the bank, Snobby Preston with his phone out and headphones on and Nikkii with three ‘I’s doing some embroidery. 

“Nah,” Shy Nerf responded kicking the water and looking down. “Stuff like this happens all the time and it’s just worn us all down. Gwen is the only one who really cares or reacts anymore. Even David has realized something and he tries to stay as far as possible from us.”

“I get ya,” Neil said as he eyed the panicking Gwen.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the counsellor's cabin, Max and Max finished slinging eggs and other things at the windows. They had covered the walls and windows and let eggs and eggshells to slide down the roof and onto the grass around the cabin. After they ran out of eggs, Max suggested they just use the mud and whatever they could find in the Quartermaster's cabin. He knew that Camp Bell was just a reverse Camp Campbell but it was just as fucked up as Camp Campbell so there should be some suitably weird and disgusting things in the Quartermaster's shitty cabin. 

“Really? Mud and eggs and what is that?” Jaded David said as he came up from behind unscrewing a flask and taking a long drink, looking high or drunk. “Did you take the Quartermaster’s blood bucket?” 

“What’s it to you?” Max asked defensively, crossing his arms defiantly and staring up at Jaded David with the textbook look of ‘what are you going to do about that?’. 

“Yeah,” Girl Max added, throwing the last handful of mud mixed with whatever was in the Quartermaster’s blood bucket, it definitely had blood in it but there were some other things mixed in too. 

“Nothing, I don’t fucking care.”Jaded David sighed and took a sip from his flask. “Do whatever you want but can you do it more on Gwen’s side. Nikii with three ‘I’s took it and she is the fucking worst.” He took another sip from the flask and screwed the cap back on. “She was up at six in the morning to fix her hair and makeup and I don’t have enough alcohol hidden around the camp to deal with her every morning for the rest of the summer. If she sees how messed up you have made the cabin then the little bitch might decide to sleep in the mess hall or some shit.” 

Max stared in amazement at Jaded David. His eyes widened and mouth dropped open a small bit. “Wow, you are nothing like the David from Camp Campbell.”

“The happy go lucky moron that you came here with?”Jaded David questioned, “Yeah he seems annoying.”

“Your David is way cooler,” Max said turning to Maxine, “At Camp Campbell, he’s just a fanboy of the camp and hero worships nature. And our Gwen does nothing, she’s just a mess.” 

“Eh, our Gwen is almost sickening. I refuse to believe someone that happy exists and now there is two of them.” Girl Max complained. 

“True,” Max admitted, he looked up at Jaded David, “SO why aren't you helping those fuckers?”

“Cause your David can do all my work and they're doing Ocean kids day which means swimming and water stuff which I hate.” He pouted, “I did enough stupid swimming and camp activities when I was dragged here as a kid to last a lifetime.” 

The conversation was interrupted by a scream from the beach, it rang out over the trees and into the sky sending the birds off in droves. Max looked down through the trees and to the beach where the scream came from. 

“When someone sounds like they're being murdered is that reason to panic here?”Max asked Maxine, “Or is it like Camp Campbell where anything that happens will just lead to a fun and interesting adventure that ultimately harms nobody or nothing?”

Girl Max shrugged, “Eh, nothing happens to anyone, just last week Nerris made a slime monster with her chemistry experiment and it ate half the campers but no one was actually hurt or digested and no one has been scarred.” She yawned, “But that was Gwen and she only ever sounds like that when she’s panicking or breaking down so something happened and if your David is anything like her,” She paused and eyed up Jaded David then motioned to him with her hands, “And nothing like him then he is probably also the only one who gives a shit when stuff happens. And seeing her panic is pretty damn funny.”

“Well then,” Max said, “Shall we see whatever thing they feel is so scary and threatening.”

The trio started ambling down to the lakeside. Jaded David following the two Maxes grudgingly as they slowly made their way down to the beach. 

As they passed the last trees and the lake came into view, they saw what had Happy Gwen so panicked. The last layer of trees framed the scene, on the grassy bank sat the person who looked like a Snobby Preston so much that Max knew he must be the Camp Bell equivalent of the actor, next to him sat Nikkii with three ‘I’s, both were acting undistorted and as if the panicking Gwen and the David frantically swimming out into the lake didn’t even exist, both of them focusing on what they held in their hands. The New Neil and Nikki were attempting to chicken fight/drown the boy who looked like Guitarist Harrison, pushing him into the water and holding him under. Neil and Shy Nerf were standing in the shallows chatting and kicking the water in a bored fashion. The boy who looked like Hippy Dolf was standing by what looked like Nerdy Ered and Science Nerris talking to both girls, only one of whom looked like she was listing. 

Happy Gwen, however, was standing with her shoes baring getting wet, hands on her head, panicking as her eyes followed the Camp Campbell David to where he was swimming out. 

“Yo,” Max yelled, “What happened that got you so freaked?” He strolled over, barely regarding all the campers, only sparing a raised eyebrow for Neil and Shy Nerf. That was a friendship he had never thought of. 

“Ocean Kid swam out and then went under, David has gone to save him but I think he might have gotten caught in a current,’ Happy Gwen practically screamed, never taking her eyes off the figure in the water. Her eyes were wild and frantic and she seemed moments away from tears or fainting. She let her eyes move away from the bodies in the water, Ocean kid having resurfaced beside David and even from the beach, the Maxes and David could tell he was panicking; they zeroed in on Jaded David and Max could see the idea light up in her mind.

“David, you’ve been swimming in this lake since you were a child, you can swim really well. Please, please, please, please help.” She begged.

Jaded David had his fingers pinching onto the bridge of his nose. “If you just SHUT UP, I might help, your screaming has given me a headache.”

Happy Gwen nodded, falling silent immediately. Jaded David sighed and waded into the water. He swam out in large strokes, moving quickly and swiftly almost like a fish, to the panicking boys in the water. He grabbed onto their flailing arms and pulled them back into the land.

“There now just be quiet.” He said to Happy Gwen when he walked onto the beach, practically throwing David and Ocean Kid onto the sand. 

“Wow, you saved us,” David said wide-eyed as he looked up at his counterpart. 

“I only did it to get some fucking peace and quiet,” Jaded David responded. 

“Well new friend,” David said springing up with a grin, recovering from his almost drowning in record speed while Ocean Kid lay gasping on the sand. “I am incredibly grateful and I believe this is the start of a friendship that could rival any other.” And he seized Jaded David into a hug, his eyes shining, “You're now one of my heroes,” 

“FUCK,” Jaded David yelled, obviously contemplating throwing David back into the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of a beautiful one-sided friendship. IDK I just really wanted reverse David to hate normal David and for Normal David to hero worship reverse him. Mabey it might spark some jealousy in reverse Gwen?


	5. Chapter 5 Halloween Special part 1

The campers all traipsed back to the mess hall lead by a paranoid Gwen. The almost drowning of a fellow camper and visiting counsellor hadn’t affected anyone but her and David. As they took the short walk for the lakeside to the mess hall, any camper who was walking too near a small dip in the path or lagging too far behind or running too far ahead sent Happy Gwen into a mild panic until they were back with the group. Of course, New Neil and Nikki were making Happy Gwen constantly panic as they ran ahead, tackling each other into the dirt and throwing stones. 

David, despite having almost drowned and being unlike a camper who would shake off the near-death experience with another was behaving surprisingly well. He was keeping near to Jaded David, his eyes shining and talking a million miles a minute about himself and how amazing he thought Jaded David was. Max who was walking just behind them with his opposite noticed how mad Jaded David was getting. They saw how his face was starting to turn red and how his eyebrows were furrowing until he had a look of pure anger set on his face. As the mess hall came into view he finally snapped. 

“Will you just shut the fuck up?” He yelled at David making his opposite whimper and shrink in his boots. “Yes, I saved your dumb ass and yes managed to swim out into a fucking lake and save two fucking morons who went and got themselves caught in a current but that's no reason for this fucking hero worship. I would never have had to save your moronic butt if you and Ocean Kid learned to swim beyond what babies learn in preschool! DO STOP BEING SO FUCKING ANNOYING AND LEAVE ME IN PEACE” And Jaded David stormed off, his anger fueled walk leaving deep footprints in the soil. 

David gave another whimper and Max could see him rearranging his face into a brave mask to hide the close to tears state Jaded David had put him into. 

“You know, he’s right,” Max said as he walked over to David and hit the back of his legs with a slap that he would prefer to be on his back but due to his age and height was impossible at this time, “You were being pretty annoying,” David looked down at the small camper, his eyes glassy with hidden tears. He sniffed. 

“But I just wanted to thank him,” He protested, his bottom lip quivering a little. 

‘Yeah well you did, several times.” Girl Max said as she joined in with the conversation. “And maybe if you stopped being such a baby and learned to man up a bit then this would never happen in the first place. I mean really, if you're that unsure about nature then how did you ever become a camp counsellor in the first place?” And she and Max walked into the mess hall where Happy Gwen and all the other campers had disappeared to. 

David stood outside long enough for the smell of food to start wafting out of the mess hall. Maybe if I prove that I really am a good counsellor then David will be my friend. David thought, he looked around and thought back to what they did in Camp Campbell to show who the best camper was, what they did in the ceremony with The Order of The Sparrow on the day that he first learned to love Camp Campbell. That's it!. David thought as he came to a conclusion. I’ll go into the forest and get a branch from the sleepy pine tree, or whatever tree is the equivalent here. And David strolled into the mess hall to ask Happy Gwen about which tree. 

In the mess hall, Max and his opposite were busy attempting to start a food fight. Nikki and New Neil were helping quite willingly and Shy Nerf and Neil didn’t have any qualms about flinging whatever mush the Camp Bell Quartermaster had prepared at Nikkii with three ‘I’s and Snobby Preston. Max barely acknowledged David walking in, quietly talking to Happy Gwen and them walking out and by the time David ran back into the mess hall with his clothes ripped in places and a stick in his hands Max was having too much fun pouring what seemed to be curdled milk into Ocean Kid’s helmet and rubbing meat into Nikkii with three ‘I’s hair which produced a beautiful symphony of her screams and wails of ‘A lady would never look like this, I’m a vegan you pig.’ to add to Snobby Prestons loud complaints that Shy Nerf and Neil had gotten mush and sauce on his designer clothes. 

Max only noticed how bedraggled David looked when the Opposite Quartermaster (A well groomed old man in a pressed black suit who despite his appearance had the same manners and demeanor as the Quartermaster back at Camp Campbell and for some reason was working at a summer camp) dragged him over to Happy Gwen as the leader of the food fight and the reason that the inside of the mess hall looked more like a piece of contemporary art than a dining room.

“Ok, what the fuck is up with you?” Max asked when he saw the rips in David's clothing and the mixed look of terror and happiness on his face.

“Well, for your information Max, I just went and got a branch from the necrosis pine tree so I can prove the David that I am indeed a good camp counsellor.” David replied after he gave Max his patented ‘language’ look. “And shame on you for starting a food fight, we’re guests here and we should treat their home the same as we treat ours.”

“Eh, I start food fights back at Camp Campbell all the time.” Max responded with a shrug, “Is your quest for the dumb branch why you look so fucked up and scared?”

‘Ah no,” David admitted, “And yes, I think I might have awoken a spirit when I got the branch.”

Max looked at David with an expression that read ‘this fucking moron’ to everyone in the room except the two councillors in front of him. He then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, “David, ghosts don’t exist.”

“They do,” Happy Gwen interjected. “Or the one here does at least. Mrs Bell, the founder and leader of our fine camp said so, she won this land in a potato sack race against a Cherokee tribe and said that one of the Cherokees who was mad that she won, died here and vowed on their deathbed to one day bring misery to our camp.” She looked terrified and brought her hands up to cover her face. “Mrs Bell said Adahy vowed he would get his tribe's land back and make the people who lived here sorry they took it from them in the first place.”

“Yeah well, I don’t believe in ghosts.” Max said, “That story seems like another racist thing your camp founder did and then set up some made up stories and traditions around like Mr Campbell did with The Order of The Sparrow, this Adahy is nothing more than a stupid hoax that your camp founder made up to scare gullible idiots like you.” And he turned around and walked back to Girl Max, Neil, Nikki, Shy Nerf and New Neil who were still fighting against the rest of the campers and putting more food in Nikkii with three ‘I’s hair. 

Outside thunder boomed and lightning crashed overhead and a thick rain started to fall as a storm settled over Camp Bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so as it's October I'm doing a Halloween special, it should be about 3 chapters long but that may change and I'll try to make sure they all come out in October. I should note that I'm a white, female who has never lived in America for longer than a month so if I get any facts about Native American culture wrong I'm not trying to be offensive or racist in any way I'm just ignorant. 
> 
> Sorry the latest chapter took so long to come out, I've been on holiday and I've been planning the Halloween chapters.


	6. Chapter 6 Halloween special part 2

“Well,” David began as he walked over to Max and his group after he finished his call to the Camp Campbell Gwen, “She says that the storm will make the drive over here too dangerous for her to come pick us up with the rain and mud and all, so we’ll have to rely on the kindness and hospitality of the wonderful Camp Bell until it passes.”He grinned, using the innate ability he had to stay positive and happy 24/7, no matter the situation. “Doesn't that sound fun, we can focus on inter-camp relationships and team building and the storm can even set the mood for some scary stories.”

“Yeah, how about, no,” Neil responded in a bitchy tone. He had been quietly talking to Shy Nerf before David had come over, but when David started talking he drifted away to focus all his attention on his camp counsellor. “Last time us telling spooky stories just ended up with us scaring ourselves on Spooky Island.” He crossed his arms, “And I’m fine with Nerf over there, and I think I could get along with Ered, Nerris and Dolf, but if you try to make me interact with those shitheads over there,” and he pointed a finger toward Snobby Preston and Nikkii with three ‘I’s, “So help me I will get violent.”

“Come on Neil,” Happy Gwen said as she walked over, “If you just give it a chance then you can really see the bright side of it. Who knows,” And she gave them a smile so wide that it took up most of her face and looked as if it could split her skull in two. “Maybe the people who you thought were enemies are actually just new best friends in disguise.”

“Yeah, everybody can be your friend if you just get to know them.” David added on, “Now who's up for a fun treasure hunt. I will hide the, ummm…” David’s eye glanced over the room, passing all the campers and their lunches and passed the food covered walls till they landed on the stick he had gotten from the necrosis pine tree. “Branch of the necrosis pine and whoever finds it first will get a prize and could even become an honorary member of The Order of The Sparrow.” And he put on a smile that rivalled the one Gwen had earlier. 

The campers groaned, obviously disinterested. The small set of Camp Campbell campers remembering the last time David prepared a secret prize, Max silently laughing about Neil frenching the platypus and Neil shuddering with his ears burning. The Camp Bell campers did seem to have their own version of The Order of The Sparrow but none had encountered the bullshit prizes and gifts David and by assumption Happy Gwen could get, and because of this, some of the Camp Bell campers only groaned half-heartedly and that seemed to spur the euphoric camp counselor on with the activity. 

“And, it’s mandatory.” Happy Gwen added on, seeing how campers had started drifting off. More groans coursed through the air. 

“Ok then,”David said, “While Gwen keeps you entertained with some fun activities, I will go off and hide the branch,” As he said this he wrapped a piece of yellow string around the centre and tied it in a bow. “This string will determine what to look for, so keep an eye out, and remember, because of the rain, I will hide this in a sheltered area to stop you from getting all wet.”And off he went. 

As Happy Gwen forced the reluctant camper to partake in icebreaker games to ‘help boost inter-camp connections’, the rain fell and the only sound that could be heard was the mutter of voices and the pitter patter of raindrops on a roof. That dull sound lulled the campers and the counsellor into a trance-like state, all of them running off autopilot until a scream cut through the sound of rainfall. 

The scream was high pitched and girlish and most definitely David’s. Happy Gwen looked worried. “David!” She yelped, “Did he fall or something? The mud must have slipped him up.” She seemed like she was trying to convince herself of this fact as she looked at the small children around her. Max could see the cogs in her brain wiring, “I’ll send the Quartermaster after him.” And she walked over to the old man and held a discussion in hushed tones that even the sharp ears of Max and Maxine, trying with all their might to listen in on the conversation, couldn't pick up on. When she finished talking and the Quartermaster said something in return, the old man headed to the door and started going out in the rain. 

Happy Gwen called the campers back over to her, and started laying down the rules of a new game they could play, a clear motive to distract them, or her going off her worried look. They started the game, nobody paying any proper attention, all thinking of David’s scream. They were all so distracted by what was happening and how they were trying to shake things off the didn’t notice how they were missing Nerdy Ered. Nobody noticed until her scream cut through the air. 

“Ered!” Gwen yelled, “Oh god what’s happening.”

“I don’t know,” Max said as he pushed up through the crowd of worried campers to the front where he looked Happy Gwen dead in the eye. “Maybe it the ghost of Adahy come to damn us all,” Max said sarcastically, his arms making wild gestures as if to mimic a ghost and his eyes crossed. He saw Happy Gwen's look of terror, stopped his enactment and shrugged, “You were the one who said he was a real thing. I don’t really give a shit,” And he fell back to the side of his female self. She leaned over and whispered.

“This whole set up seems very horror movie to me,” Maxine said in hushed tones. Her eyes looked intently at Max and he nodded in agreement, eyes flicking to look at Neil, Nikki and their tagalongs. 

“Yeah, and these fuckers are going to be picked off one by one.”Max’s eye flicked around the room. They eventually settled on Ocean Kid and Guitarist Harrison who were sat close together by a table, looking three seconds from hugging each other. “Ten bucks say Ocean Kid and Mr Musician over there are taken next.” Nodding at the boys.

“Pshhh,” Maxine replied, “Have you ever seen a horror movie?” Her eyebrows raising, “Bitchy one and two over there have my vote,” Casting her eyes to Snobby Preston and Nikkii with three ‘I’s. 

As the Maxes finished talking, Happy Gwen seemed to muster up her courage. “Right then gang,” She tried, her voice faltering and her face putting on a very forced grin as she swung her arm and addressed them. “New camp activity, we’ll be doing search and rescue. Pair off and then we’ll go out to find what's happened to our friends.” And she gulped. 

Max facepalmed, “Let’s split up, how much more horror movie can we get?” He muttered to Girl Max. He put his hand on his chin to think for a minute and then raised his hand. “Gwen, can me and Maxine stay here and be a….ummmm.I don’t know, medical support? We’ve done medicine camp at Camp Campbell already,” He referred to the day that David let them wrap him in bandages and push him around in a wheelchair, the day ending with David, tied to the wheelchair with bandages being shoved off a cliff and driven into several trees. Happy Gwen looked as if she was considering it. 

“Yeah,” Maxine added, immediately catching on Max’s plot, “And wouldn’t it be better to have one spot that people can bring hurt people than a group that's just randomly wandering about?”Her eyes looked up to Happy Gwen with false kindness and adoration. 

“I suppose you're right,” Happy Gwen finally said. “The rest of you pair off and get rescuing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, part two of the Halloween special. I might have to either make the next chapter much longer than usual or end up adding some chapters.


	7. Chapter 7 Halloween Special part 3

Max and his counterpart sat in the mess hall. The walls still looked like a particularly bad piece of surrealist art and the floor wasn’t much better. They were sat at the only table that had been spared from the food explosion with a medkit on the bench next to them. Happy Gwen had insisted that they should be ready as the medical team and left them with enough bandages and plasters to arm a hospital. However Max and Maxine didn’t look as if they were planning to treat a group of wet campers and at least one injured man, they looked as if they were about to face a zombie hoard, they looked as if shit was about to go down. 

Neither of them even flinched when two more yells pierced the air, an awkward, heavily accented yell and a nasal shriek, accompanied by the cry of ‘By Albert Einstein and George Washington, what the fuck’. The only way the pair reacted was with raised eyebrows and a snort.

“You know,” Maxine regarded, “I always knew Nerris was a nerd but swearing using historical figures makes me feel her capture is deserved,” And she leaned back, “Doesn’t she know that the weird nerd and the foreigner are always taken out first in horror movies? Her and Dolf pairing off was asking for it.” 

“They could be dead,” Max causally put in, as if he was taking the time of day or making small talk about the weather. “We don’t know what’s attacking, and really, I’m guessing the ghost your Gwen was talking about.” He looked Maxine in the eyes and tilted his head as if he was thinking, “Or a madman with a blade of some kind, you’ve seen the slasher summer camp movies.”

“Yeah,” Maxine admitted with a tilt of her head, no emotion crossing her face, even when Max questioned the wellbeing of their friends.

Max looked at her, before he opened his mouth, "Wanna bet on who screams next? Cause it out trip to spooky island taught me anything it was that Neil is a screamer."

Maxine smiled, "you're on."

Outside in the rain, Neil and Shy Nerf waved their flashlights over the deserted activities area. It might have been the storm that was raging against their raincoats or the darkness that had enveloped the camp or the thin streams of light that were sliding over the camp, but everything looked like a monster ready to pounce. 

When the cries from Science Nerris and Hippy Dolf sliced through the darkness, the two boys clung to each other. 

“Wha...Wha….What the fuck was that?” Neil asked stuttering and shaking with terror and unbridled fear. This was worse than the time that they went to Spooky Island. Worse than the Quartermaster and his group of oldies BDSM sex party. 

“Over there, look,” Shy Nerf whispered, his voice rife with fear and he pointed a finger to shape in the darkness. It was tall and it looked human. Neil squinted at the shape that was hidden in the shadows. After a few seconds, he straightened up and stopped shaking.

“Don’t worry Nerf, that’s just David,” Neil tried to walk towards David confidently but he still looked as if he was ready to run the moment the figure turned out to be anything other than his pain in the ass camp counsellor. “David, we’ve been looking all over for you,” Neil started as he swung his flashlight over the man. He stopped talking when he noticed the lack of bandana around David’s neck and the man turned around to reveal Jaded David standing out in the darkness, but realising his mistake he pressed forward. “Well, looking all over for the David from my camp anyway, the Camp Campbell David.” Neil trailed off before he started babbling. 

Jaded David raised an eyebrow, “Is that where all the screams have come from? The next person who yells while I have this hangover will be forced to clean the kitchen and the showers for the rest of summer.” He pouted and his eyebrow furrowed before he muttered under his breath, “Stupid job, stupid kids, stupid hangover, stupid rain.” 

“Ummmmm,” Neil tried to think about what to say but he came up short, Shy Nerf wandered over to the duo, seeing the danger and the monsters were non-existent.

“Do you want to look with us?” Shy Nerf asked, hoping for an adult to guide them and give them the bubble of safety that adults seemed to give off. But as soon as he asked and as soon as Jaded David’s head whipped around he lowered his eyes. “I mean if you want.”

Jaded David gave a sigh and put a hand to his face, covering his eyes, it sat there a moment, obscuring his view and hiding Neil and Shy Nerf from sight. Then he lowered it and looked away into the darkness. “Fine, I suppose that I could help you look.” And he directed his gaze back to the two boys. “Lead the way,” 

“All right then,” Neil replied and started off into the shadows. But he only went two steps before his torch started to flicker. “Oh no,” He moaned and brought the dying object closer to his face, “no, no, no,” He hit the flashlight with his palm and it let out a steady stream of light once more before dying. 

“FucK!!,” Neil screamed, “FUCKING FUCKING FUCKING FUCK!!!!” And he turned as to look at Shy Nerf, hoping the that timid boy’s flashlight was still lit. Instead of being met with his new friend’s face and the large, willowy body of the neighbouring camp counsellor, he was met with darkness and a singular lone flashlight that lay on the muddy ground.

“Nerf?” He asked to the darkness, “”David?” He walked to the discarded flashlight. Then he felt a cold hand grasp his leg and something slimy trickle onto his hair. 

Neil froze in fear, he started to shake as if there was an earthquake inside of his body. He turned slowly, and as he turned he heard a gasping, raspy voice whisper.

“Isn’t this a fun fair game?” 

And so Neil screamed, and he didn’t care that it sounded like a toddler having a tantrum because he wasn’t there t hear it.

But back in the mess hall, Max and Maxine heard the scream. But instead of being terrified, Maxine only looked annoyed and Max was punching the air. 

“Yes, Neil got captured and screamed like a fucking baby, pay up.” He pushed his open palm into Maxine’s face. She sighed and handed him a ten. 

“Fine, but if Gwen screams next that ten comes right back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished in time to upload the next chapter will end the Halloween special and will probably be uploaded on Halloween.


	8. Chapter 8 Halloween Special part 4 - End

The dark waves of the lake lapped at the sand and every time a wave peaked onto the shore, a small string of lights lit up on the sand. The small fluorescent lights, created by the small sea creature comforted Nikki as her and New Neil crept along the shoreline. They had heard Neil’s and Shy Nerf’s and Jaded David’s and Happy Gwen’s screams along with the cries of the other campers. The echoed wails of Ocean Kid still new in the cold, wet air and ringing in a constant loop in their ears. Their footsteps crunched in the sand and their breathing was almost as loud as their hearts, beating out of sync with each other. 

“Neil?” Nikki asked, her voice barely over a murmur but sounding like a shout to the small pair, “If it’s gotten all the others, do you think it’s coming for us next?” She tried to look around but even with her torch casting a gentle beam of warm yellow light over the waterfront and the trees, the darkness eclipsed all she wanted to see. It was like a thick blanket, smothering the forest and water and infecting all it touched with small tendrils of shadow. 

“I don’t know,” New Neil said quietly around a gulp, “Max and Maxine are still back in the mess hall, aren't they. The…” He trailed off in terror before shaking himself, “The thing that's attacking us could go after them next.” 

“No way,” Nikki replied, her voice rising to just above a whisper, “That means it would be up to us to save anybody and I am not ready for that kind of pressure. Fuck no.”

“Eh, I bet if it really came down to it I could show the monster what for,” New Neil said boastfully, his bravado covering the shakes in his steps. 

The pair walked in silence for a short while as they started to circle back towards the camp. They were only a few paces from being in view of the mess hall when New Neil froze in his spot. 

“Nikki….” He forced out, “Nikki there's something grabbing my leg.” Nikki stopped dead. The air was cold and brisk and you could smell the smell that always came with rain, the smell of damp and the smell of fresh pine and the sweet smell of leaves rotting and bark soaking in rainwater, but despite the smell of rain, you could still smell the fear. New Neil turned his head so slowly it looked as if it wasn’t moving at all, Nikki took a step back then another as she gazed in horror at her new friend's leg, hidden in the shadows and illuminated by the light of their torches.

The hand holding New Neil’s leg was as pale as the moon and as white as milk. It looked like it had come straight out of a Polaroid photo. The arm that was connected to the hand faded from the pale white to a dirty grey, the colour of unwashed windows and mouldy walls around the forearm. From where she was standing and from the darkness the body and the legs remained hidden in shadows but the face was lit from beneath, from the torchlight reflecting off the rain-soaked ground and off the pale arm. 

He had a long nose, broad and strong and if Nikki had seen him with a normal skin tone on the street she would've called him handsome and both Gwen's would drool over him. But the evil smirk on his face and the thick eyebrows disfiguring his forehead and his lips pulled back in a snarl took the attractiveness right off his face. His skin seemed to move as if maggots and worms were burrowing around his flesh under the skin and parts of him seemed to be rotting, showing the bone underneath. Despite her terror, Nikki looked to New Neil’s face, searching for what to do, her fear was rooting her in her spot but she felt that if her friend needed her she could spring into action with the adrenaline in her blood. 

New Neil’s face was shaking, lines marred his forehead and chin as he raised his eyebrows and lifted his lips in a silent scream. His jaw shook and he garbled out a word before the grip tightened. 

“Run,” He sounded like a strangled cat and Nikki saw the hand that was gripping his leg yank and New Neil fell back into the shadows, his torch flying forward and his strangled scream echoing in the air. 

Nikki broke into a run, her feet pounded the ground as she dashed to the mess hall, looking for sanction with Max and Maxine. She could hear heavy breathing behind her and heavier, larger footsteps scrabbling in the dirt. As she neared the door she could her wheezing breaths in her ear and feel the breath, warm and stale on her back. With one last burst of energy, she changed into the door and slammed it shut behind her. Not even pausing to look at the two people in the hall she leaned back against the door and waited for the large body that had been chasing her to slam against it. Instead of the door shaking with the weight, it was still and when Nikki calmed down a small bit and when the adrenaline started to wear off, she moved away and quickly shoved the nearest bench against the door with an almighty shove. 

Nikki turned to look at the rest of the room and saw Max and his counterpart looking at her questioningly. 

“I….I saw it.” She tried and paused as the gravity of what just happened washed over her, “I saw what has been taking everyone.” She swallowed. “I, I think it was a ghost.”

“Well fuck,” Max said before shrugging, “As it’s not in here and it’s not attacking me, it’s not my fucking problem,”

“Seconded,” Maxine added.

“Guys,” Nikki was shocked, “Those are our friends out there, we can’t just let a ghost get them just because you two are being massive dicks about this.” 

“Ugh fine,” Max groaned, Maxine tilted her head is acceptance, “But if it’s me or them I'm saving myself.”

“Great,” Nikki said, “ Then let's go save them,”

“And if David’s in danger then I might just let him be killed,” Max muttered to his girl opposite. 

 

The trio suited up, grabbing whatever they thought they might need. Nikki started out the door slowly, carrying a large knife she had found in the kitchen, followed by Maxine who had a baseball bat and then Max who only carried a spray bottle. The two girls looked at him questioningly and raised some eyebrows but the pissed off look on Max’s face and a death glare stopped them from asking his plan. 

The trio tiptoed about the camp, the darkness that covered everything was relentless but they forced their eyes to adjust. The darkness around them was perfect for a surprise attack and so when the ghost grabbed hold of Maxine, Max Nikki and Maxine herself in the ghost’s grip barely gave a start. Instead, as the ghost started to pull Maxine away, she didn’t yell in fear but instead yelled things that Nikki and Max could follow. And with her constant yelling of ‘Hey you pieces of shit over here, if I die I will haunt your sorry ass,’ and other insults and the adrenaline of the chase Nikki and Max made it over to where the ghost was keeping all the campers. 

Everyone was tied to a pyre. David and Nerdy Ered were closer to the base, backs pushed flush against the wooden pole and faces displaying panic as best they could with the bodies of other campers and counsellors tied tight against them, smashing them. They were all tied with a rope that seemed to glow and the ghost was just finishing tying Maxine to the front of New Neil, her head pushed into his hair and her legs on Ocean Kid’s helmet. 

The ghost turned around and Max and Nikki could see the whole form of the ghost. In the back of his mind, Max had expected the Indian that Gwen was talking about but when the ghost turned around and he saw a Camp Bell shirt with the insignia splayed across its chest, both him and Nikki started, seeing that the ghost was an old councillor. They started so much that the ghost lept forward and snatched up Nikki, she wailed and dropped her knife.

“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, YOU’RE REALLY COLD AND FUCK I CAN FEEL THE MAGGOTS AND AHHH SHIT,” Nikki yelled as she was tied to the pole along with the others, her muddy feet fell into Nikkii with three ‘I’s who added to the yelling.

“NO, MY MAKEUP, I DON’T WANT A MUD FACIAL, IT TOOK ME THREE HOURS TO GET MY EYES LIKE THIS!” 

The ghost leered at Max reached out a disgusting hand to grab him. Max didn’t flinch but he did react fast. His arms moving as if they were blurs her pulled a lighter from his pocket and flicked it on infront of the spray bottle, he then pressed down and watched the fucker burn. He turned around to face the pyer and met their stunned faces.

“What? The crappy shows that Gwen watches are good for something. If there is anything that Supernatural taught me it’s that ghosts burn.” He shrugged. 

As he started walking towards the pyre to free everyone the ropes set alight and all the captives shrieked and ran off as the fire caught the wood and started to burn. 

“Wow,” Max remarked, “That could have gone wrong,”

“Well done Max,” David said, bending down and slapping him on the back, “Everyone is safe thanks to you,”

“Unfortunately,” Max muttered glancing at David, Snobby Preston and Nikkii with three ‘I’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween. Here in NZ it's Halloween today but I don't know about the rest of the world. Comment about what should happen next now that the Halloween special is done. :)


End file.
